


Silver and Gold

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora's a little nervous to give Felix his gift on Christmas





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place a few months into felix and tamora’s relationship. they’ve been together for a while now, but they haven’t said ‘i love you’ yet.

Felix opened the door to the guest bedroom, a few of his neighbors’ coats in tow. Tonight was Niceland’s annual Christmas party, and characters from all across the arcade were gathered in the penthouse of the apartment building to celebrate. It was also Felix’s first Christmas with Tamora, something that excited him greatly. He knew she had never really experienced the holiday and wanted more than anything to show her how wonderful it could be. A sudden movement on the bed caught his eye, causing him to nearly jump out of his pixels.

“Oh, Tammy, there you are!” he said after he regained his breath. “I was wondering where you’d run off to.”

“I just needed to get away from the crowd for a minute,” she replied quietly.

Tamora was seated on the bed, her back to the door. Felix laid the coats across the other side of the mattress and rounded the bed to stand in front of her.

“Is everything okay, darlin’?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on her knee and looking up under her bangs to look her in the eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said, avoiding eye contact with him. “I’m just not used to all this stuff. A few minutes of peace and quiet and I’ll be ready to party.”

She smiled unconvincingly at him, and he frowned.

“Is that all?” he asked.

Tamora shifted, and he noticed that she was clutching a small box in her lap. It appeared to be a gift, if the festive wrapping paper was any indication.

“What’s this?” he asked, reaching for the package. Tamora jerked away from him.

“Nothing,” she answered quickly. She heaved a frustrated sigh before continuing. “It’s stupid.”

“Well, I highly doubt that, Tammy,” he said softly. 

She ducked her head down, feeling very self-conscious about the present she had gotten for Felix. It wasn’t much, and it was far too sentimental for her taste. She figured he would like that–he  _was_  a fairly sentimental person–but now, she found herself embarrassed that she had ever chosen it in the first place. Sighing deeply, she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to give it to him now whether she wanted to or not.

“It’s your Christmas present, okay?” she finally admitted. “It’s not much, so don’t get your hopes up or anything.”

“Tammy Jean, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, his face lighting up at her kind gesture. “Just havin’ you here with me is the best gift I could ask for.”

“Alright, stop being so corny and just open the darn thing,” she said, although the corner of her mouth just barely quirked up in an amused smirk.

Felix carefully took the box from her, setting it on the bed beside her. He took a moment to admire the wrapping–it was much neater than he had expected–before beginning to tear the paper. Once the paper was done away with, he pulled off the lid, gasping the moment his eyes met the gold pie tin sitting inside.

“You’re always saying how much better it is to use your own pie tin instead of the disposable kind,” Tamora explained. “You usually have to borrow one from Mary if you want to make your own pie, so I thought maybe you could use one of your own.”

“Tammy…” he trailed off, his eyes glued to the tin in a stunned expression.

“Look, I told you it wasn’t much, so just–”

The breath was suddenly knocked out of her as Felix hopped up and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Before she could recover from the intense embrace, he pulled away just enough to press his lips to hers in a fervent kiss. Finally he released his firm hold on her, choosing instead to settle in next to her on the bed.

“‘Not much?’ Tammy, it’s wonderful!” he exclaimed. “I can’t believe you actually paid that much attention to all my ramblings about pie. And it even matches my hammer! It’s perfect.”

“You really like it?” Tamora asked somewhat skeptically.

“Of course I do,” he replied earnestly, reaching for her hand. “This is probably the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received. I’m so lucky that I get to spend Christmas with you.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” she smiled, “but I’m the lucky one. I don’t think anyone else in this whole arcade is quite as thoughtful and sweet as you.”

“I don’t know, Tammy, I think you might be showing me up this year,” he chuckled, a soft blush present on his features. 

He looked up at her and felt his heart swell; he truly couldn’t believe what a perfect gift she had given him. With his free hand, he pulled the pie tin out of the box, admiring its shine. 

“We oughta use this to make a pie together tomorrow,” he smiled.

“So you’re not just sparing my feelings?” Tamora asked. “You really do like it?”

“Tammy, I love it,” he said, gazing softly at her. “I… I love  _you_.”

“Really?” she asked quietly, stunned by his sudden confession.

“Really,” he breathed, almost as stunned as she was by the words that had just come out of his mouth. 

Felix had certainly thought about sharing those feelings with her many times, but he had always held back out of fear of scaring her away. But now that the words had been said, he felt no desire to take them back. He set his gift back inside the box and turned toward her, grasping her other hand with his newly freed one.

“Tammy, I’ve thought I might be falling in love with you for some time now. But lately, spending all this time with you during the holidays, I know I am,” he said. “And now, after getting this gift… This wonderful, thoughtful,  _perfect_  gift… There’s just so much love inside me right now that I can’t keep it all in anymore.”

“Felix, I don’t know what to say,” she said, still reeling from his confession.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he assured her. “I just needed to tell you how I feel. Now, if you’ll wait here, I’ll go and get your present so we can–”

His attempt to hop off the bed was interrupted as Tamora grabbed him and brought him to her in an ardent kiss. Although his words had taken her by surprise, she found that they didn’t scare her nearly as much as she had expected. That a man like Felix could fall in love with her, even after knowing what she had been through, felt like a dream.

“You don’t have to give me anything else,” she said after pulling away. “What you just gave me is the most perfect gift I could ever receive.”

“What?” Felix asked. “You mean… I didn’t scare you by saying that?”

Tamora smiled, shaking her head. He couldn’t help the happy giggles that escaped his lips as he leaned up to kiss her. It was true, Tamora thought. For once in her life, she wasn’t scared.

“And for the record,” she said. “I love you, too.”


End file.
